Mashed Potatoes
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Blue Cheese |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Sanma Shioyaki |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 土豆泥 |personality = Universally loving |height = 177 cm |likes1 = Blue Cheese |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ito Masahiro |cvcn = 李元韬 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Face the world with innocence, yet be dauntless all the same. |bio = His main occupation is a botanist and has a side job as a university professor. He was once commended by his students as their favorite teacher in Tierra. Beautiful and natural, this man has an elegant and warm appearance as well as being pure and gullible. He has a sincere heart that made it look like he wanna embrace the world. |food introduction = Mashed Potato can be prepared by removing the potatoes' skins and mash the peeled potato to form a mud-like substance. Afterwards, other complementary agents are added and the mixture is mixed evenly. In western cuisine, mashed potatoes are welcomed by many as the dish grants potatoes a new taste. Not only is its texture smooth and soft, its contents are also more rich and varied. Mashed Potatoes are more suited for children's taste and preferences. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1505 |atk = 51 |def = 21 |hp = 411 |crit = 441 |critdmg = 551 |atkspd = 1224 |normaltitle = Greenhouse Effect |normal = Mashed Potatoes hits the enemy with this Greenhouse Ball, letting all teammates recover 29 HP per second for 3 seconds, also reducing the attack rate of the enemy unit with the highest attack power by 25% and silence them for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Growth of Everything |energy = Mashed Potatoes lets all teammates recover 89 HP per second for 4 seconds, also increasing all damage done by teammates by 20% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Growth of Everything |link = Mashed Potatoes lets all teammates recover 107 HP per second for 4 seconds, also increasing all damage done by teammates by 30% for 5 seconds. |pair = Blue Cheese |name = |contract = Hi Master Attendant, it's great that I can meet you in this world! From now on, you're my family, right? |login = It's another beautiful day! Wanna embrace the world together with me? Haha what I meant, is do you wanna take a walk outside? |arena = This is almost similar to my seed's storage. If you're free next time, let me bring you to take a look. |skill = Why aren't you willing to interact peacefully? |ascend = Oh...The seeds...are going to sprout. |fatigue = The leaves are drooping...Is there a problem? |recovering = Thank you Master Attendant, I've found a way to let them recover. |attack = Is fighting the only path left... |ko = Don't feel sad...for me...I'm just returning to Mother Earth... |notice = Every meal, every vegetable, every leaf, every flower, we should treat them with love. |idle1 = Even if some plants are said to be poisonous, their existence contains some sort of unknown value. If plants are like that, what more can we say about humans? The human heart is like a seed. How can we judge someone's appearance and conclude that one day they’ll commit heinous crimes when no guidance is provided for them? What kind of sprout will appear and what it'll become depends on the nurture given, not decided by God. |idle2 = Master Attendant, I managed to find a financial supporter. That way, the Garden of Eden and the seed storage can continue operation for a long time! I'm gonna share this good news with my friends! |idle3 = These seeds have always been incapable of germinating ...Master Attendant, I'm going out in the open to look for where these types of plants are living. Eh? I'll definitely not get lost! |interaction1 = What's inside the greenhouse you ask? *chuckles* It's my "Garden Of Eden". Do you wanna come live there? |interaction2 = ...Everything follows rules of growth. Hence, the sprout should not be plucked to aid in the growth of plants...Eh. Master Attendant, stop looking at me with that blank look. You must pay attention in class, that is the point of knowledge. Next time, I'll quiz you. |interaction3 = Don't touch those flowers Master Attendant. In nature, the more beautiful a plant looks, the more dangerous it is. I don't wish to see you get injured. |pledge = I've wanted to tell you this earlier. Thank you, for giving me a new home and allowing me to do what I wanted. Even though the times we get to see each other is dwindling and we'll also be separated much more often, you still persisted to stay by my side... From now on, when I'm with you, I'll no longer care about this world. Instead, I'll care about you only.JP Pledge: I've been thinking of telling you about it: thank you, for becoming my family. From now on, please stay by my side. If you do, from now on, I'll always stay with you and love only you. |intimacy1 = I have imagined the most gorgeous world, when thousands of leaves and flowers are in full bloom during spring. But unexpectedly, from the way you look when you woke up, this imaginary world of mine came true. |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, the seed in my heart has sprouted because of you. You'll take responsibility for it, aren't you? |intimacy3 = I'm used to treating everything as plants, nurturing and pruning them. Yet, when I see you, I want to let you grow freely...You, you, what am I gonna do? |victory = When will humans truly understand the significance of love and peace? |defeat = Plants were never meant to be used for fighting after all... |feeding = Woah, Woah, it’s great, I love it. Thank you for loving me like this! |skin = Long-Awaited Journey |format = png |skin quote = The world is so vast, so if you're curious, dress lightly and head out! |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}